A Touch Of The Fae
by Brooke-P-Davis
Summary: He could handle a lot of things, A calamitous demon, a wailing banshee or two, maybe even an impending apocalypse. Brooke Davis, however, was not one of them. In fact, he would much rather have had the demon. Brean & Saley. Baley/Bobby family.
1. The Beginning

**Edit - **Just a quick clarification, I did originally put in Haley's age, but I edited it out when cleaning the chapter up. Brooke and Haley are not twins, but I can totally understand why people would think that. Haley is nearly 17 and Brooke has just turned 18.

A/N - If you have any queries, then feel free to ask me! This is going to be pretty much equally Saley as much as it is Brean, but ultimately it will be Baley heavy. If there is some minor mistakes, then please forgive me, I beta'ed this quite late at night, and if you spot anything out of the ordinary, let me know and I'll sort it out. This delves into other verses a little, I.E '_The Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries.' _

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

A logged fire roars in front of her, the flames licking and lapping at the pieces of paper that she's tearing apart and scattering. She is watching with intense concentration as Dates, Names, _'I love you's'_, '_I miss you's_' and _'Dear Brooke's'_, curdle and shrivel before turning to gray ash.

She realizes that she should have done this a long time ago, figures that she should never have got involved with him in the first place.

But then, you can never choose who you fall in love with. Her sister, too had, had her heart broken in unspeakable ways.

He is not coming back to her, not after everything that has happened, and even though she's trying to emit closure, she will love him for the rest of her life.

This, she is certain of.

She just isn't so sure what that means, or if it really means anything at _all_.

She picks up a heavily thumbed picture out of the box in front of her. The picture is seven years old, and although they're still the same two people, she can name about a hundred differences they now share.

She no longer recognizes the two smiling faces, and they're just like perfect strangers.

A salty teardrop slips onto the photograph and then trickles off, hitting the fire and creating a soft hissing noise. She discards it and watches as it burns quickly, the faces withering and spoiling into nothingness.

The creak of a door is sounded from behind and the incoming intruder pads across the room with care.

"Brooke." A female voice croons softly.

"It's time I move on with my life, Haley." Brooke's voice quivers and her face pales a shade or two, the remnants of inky tears laying stained upon her cheeks.

"Oh honey, but are you sure that you want to burn his letters?"

With a meticulous flick of Brooke's wrist the fire shrinks and then disappears, taking with it seven letter filled years of love and memories.

"I'm sure."

* * *

The door bursts open, a light snaps on and the voice of her uncle rings tawdrily in her ears. "Damn it, Haley James where is your sister?" Bobby demands as he shoots a look at the clock above the door that reads 3am.

Haley glances at the empty and untouched bed beside her and groans. "I don't know. Out with Lucas?"

She hears the cogs of his brain turn round and round and he's broadcasting his thoughts clearly like a radio. She wishes she could switch him off, tune him out, _anything. _But she's so tired and he's not putting up any sort of mental block.

'_If Jimmy and Lydia could see this now…This is all I need… Damn John Winchester and his boys are coming tomorrow, can't be doing with this too….She's flirting with danger….Oh God She better not be….What if?… There's something in those woods… She'll get pregnant, Is she even having sex?… I hope not… Oh and then I'd have another one to look after.' _

His thoughts are broken, messy and urgent; When he catches Haley looking at him closely as she reads his mind, it only makes him more angry.

"Haley!"

"I'm sorry! Okay it's late, I'm tired and you're radiating your thoughts right at me."

He shakes his head, he understands that she can't help it, but by God it doesn't mean it doesn't freak him out.

He snaps the subject back to Brooke. "I ought to flay that boy alive and then lock that little Miss up until she's thirty!" His voice rises several decibels and his cheeks flush a deep shade of Scarlett. He didn't sign up for the role of authoritarian, _heck_, he didn't sign up to be a father to two teenage girls, but due to the death of their parents, that role had been thrust upon him.

"She's eighteen, Uncle Bobby." Haley reasons as she sits up in bed and rubs her eyes with her palms, She then closes her eyes and breaths in deeply, in a few short moments her mind becomes blissfully silent.

His forehead crinkles, a tiny droplet of sweat forming upon his gray and receding hairline. He can handle a lot of things, A calamitous demon, a wailing banshee or two, maybe even an impending apocalypse, an eighteen year old girl, however was not one of them.

In fact, he'd have much rather dealt with the demon.

"Well while she's under my roof, she'll do as I say! She knows full well about the things that go bump in the night and yet off she goes!"

"Bobby, she can take care of herself. You and I both know that." Haley tells him firmly as she brushes a loose strand of hair out of her face.  
She just wants to go back to sleep. If Brooke wants to paint the town red, then that was her prerogative. If anything, Brooke's razor sharp tongue would get her out of any troubles, and her _other _abilities would be able to prevent anything of the supernatural variety.

"God dammit, Haley, she's a target!" He exclaims, his patience waning.

"Bobby, she'll be okay."

As if on cue, a scrambling sound from below the window and a hushed but audible _'Haley! Open the freaking window and throw something down for me to grab a hold off.'_ is heard.

Bobby's expression changes from concern to fury and Haley can't help but bite down hard on her lip to stifle a suppressed giggle.

"Ah so that's how it is, is it? Stupid little mare is creeping outside! Hales open the window but don't let her in, I'm gonna teach that girl what for." He rushes out of the room as Haley edges herself out of the bed. She allows herself the privilege of delving into his mind -- just this once -- and what she hears doesn't disappoint.

"Thank God! I'm freezing my ass of out here, and I can hear some really creepy howling noises that _do not _sound like coyotes." Brooke calls from below as Haley appears at the window. Her milk bottle white legs are trembling beneath a skin-tight dress that would surely give Uncle Bobby a burst blood vessel.

"Well I can't let you in." Haley explains, throwing Brooke a look of mock concern while folding her arms to her chest.

"What?!"

"You could be a demon or anything." She shrugs carelessly, and she tries not to grin as she feels Brooke trying and failing to radiate thoughts into Haley's mind. After all, if she _is _a demon, letting her inside her head would be an extremely bad idea.

"Oh for -- " Brooke rises fervently, before her voices suddenly falters and her eyes widen at the sight of her Uncle siding up to the window with a large bucket.

"Shit!" And although she tries to dodge sideways, a huge pale of ice-cold water rains down on her and soaks her to the bone.

"It's okay Haley, she aint no demon. " Bobby beams wickedly. "But it is a good job I just blessed a load of toilet water, otherwise we'd have never known."

Brooke lets out a primitive scream and stamps her foot. She tells Bobby that if she wanted too, she could smite his sorry little ass into abyss.

"Uh huh, you do that darlin'. Now get your bony ass to the front door, and I'll let you in. I am not having you climbing into your room like a good for nothing stop out. Besides I am pretty sure that there is a Wendigo in the woods, and your magic tricks won't heed as well as you'd like to think. Especially considering you don't know how to channel them properly."

She trudges to the front door, arms folded stubbornly as Bobby opens the door and hands her a towel.

"You, Miss James are grounded until I say otherwise and if I catch you sneaking out again, I'll board your windows up and get a witch in here to permanently lock you inside. You got it?"

Her eyes narrow and her lips tighten into a pursed bow. "Whatever."

"I said, you got it?" He reiterates loudly. And she solemnly nods in reply.

"Good! and Jesus Christ, Brooke, if your gunna go out at least wear something that doesn't make you look like a common prostitute."

She scowls in return, but remains silent.

"Now go to bed, stay there, don't set anything on fire and tell your sister to stop reading my mind, it is giving me the heebie jeebies."

-x-

"So where did you go?"

"Just, you know, out." Brooke shrugs indifferently.

Haley shakes her head. "Bobby worries, Brooke. It's not fair on him."

Brooke screws her face up in disparagement, it's not fair on _her _or Haley that their parents got killed by a demon who wanted them for their abilities. She'd gladly give up her 'special power' if it meant she could have normalcy and alive parents. Besides all she could do was create a small amount of flames, and she had very little control over it, making it more of a hindrance then a blessing.

"Yeah well, he'll get over it." Brooke says dismissively.

She changes the subject and starts telling Haley about a party she'd just been too. Haley finds the topic far from riveting, but she listens anyway. Nodding and 'oohing and ahhing' in all the right places.

"Did you know that Nathan Scott is totally into _you." _

Haley's expression remains steady, and Brooke can't tell whether she's surprised or not.

"I knew." she replies nonchalantly. Of course she knew, he was as clear as a television signal when it came to broadcasting his thoughts. He also frequently wondered what she looked like without a bra on, and this was rather distracting when she was trying to teach him algebra. She'd nearly clubbed him with her school bag when he'd thought _'I'd rather minus your clothes, add the bed….' _and he'd thought how weird she was, when he had appeared to be fixedly listening to her.

"Of course you knew. Oh, does Lucas Scott like me? Like _really _like me?" Brooke eagerly asks, although she knows that Haley will probably deny her this knowledge, she'd tell her that it's unethical and that she doesn't _choose _to hear people's thoughts therefore Brooke shouldn't be privy to the knowledge.

"Brooke this is entirely unethical as I don't _choose _to hear people's thoughts therefore you shouldn't be privy to the knowledge." Momentarily Brooke wonders if she's the mind reader.

"Just no." Haley replies aloud to Brookes thought.

Brooke throws her a pointed look. "Get out of my head."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." Haley tries really hard not to listen to Brooke's thoughts, mostly because her sister should be allowed her privacy and also because Brooke has a _lot _of private thoughts that Haley really doesn't want to be conscious of.

Brooke ignores her sister, deciding that she wants some sleep. She checks the salt line at the window, hides the athame knife under her pillow and attempts to ignore the eery howling in the distance.

-x-

She isn't supposed to be out, and she knew for sure that he'd whoop her ass if he found out that she'd disobeyed him again.

But she doesn't care.

Her friend Rachel told her how there was a bar on the outskirts of town that let just about anyone in and doesn't check ID, and although it was apparently a little sketchy, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"It's a biker bar so we need to blend in a little, so wear leather or flannel or something." Rachel had told her in school, and Brooke had promptly gone home and raided Bobby's wardrobe. She'd found a blue and green flannel shirt, and had customized it by cutting off the sleeves and tying it around her waist.

"I can't figure out if your completely stupid or just wanting to get your ass kicked." Haley had told her.

"He won't notice, he has like a million other shirts. What's more, I look so much better then he does. Don't forget to cover for me, I'll be back before midnight." She had said while admiring her reflection. She _really _did look good and she was particularly looking forward to her night out with Rachel. She needed a change of scenery, South Dakota teenagers were pretty tame when it came to parties and Brooke was growing bored.

"I'll see you later, kay? You don't have to worry."

-x-

A tall and ruggedly handsome man scans the sea of women in the bar, searching for something, or rather _someone_ to numb the pain, if only for the night ahead.

It's his twenty third birthday and he's never felt more alone in his whole, entire life. He'd never admit to feeling this way, he'd rather wrap himself up in alcohol and sleazy women and just _drink,_ _fuck _and _hunt_ the pain away until the feeling becomes an ignorable dull ache.

His brother, Sam and his father had spent most of the drive to Southern Dakota arguing about whether Sam was going away for college or not, an argument that Sam was vastly losing.

Dean didn't really have an opinion on the matter, he just wanted his little brother to be happy and safe.

But then, whether he went to college or not, things wouldn't change.

At least not for Dean.

He takes a long, hard gulp of his beer and shifts his thoughts to a gorgeous brunette about ten feet away from him. He thinks that she is wearing the most ridiculous flannel shirt -- even though it is showing off a toned abdomen that makes him practically weak at the knee's -- that he has ever seen.

He watches her closely as she talks, giggles and throws back shots of tequila with a red-haired girl who's dressed in leather from head to toe.

_Oh Boy._

He decides to approach the two, that way he might get to spend the night with one of them - or if he was really lucky - _both _of them.

Now that truly brought a smile to his face.

Hopefully if things materialized they'd go back to one of girls houses and not his motel room, his father would go mad at him if he caught him _'sleeping on the job.' _especially on one of Bobby's cases.

He needed to be in tip, top form, and he knew just _how_ to unwind.

* * *

_A/N - _It's pretty obvious where I'm going with this for the next chapter ;] and I really hope you enjoyed and wasn't too confused about the time jump. Anyway, feedback, reviews, etc are love!


	2. Perfect Stranger

**A/N - **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! eight reviews! I'm completely blown away by all your kind responses. This chapter is quite long - just over 5000 words, 2000 words more than I'd originally planned and I hope that isn't at all off putting. Also, this gets a tiny bit smutty at parts, but it's not particularly graphic or detailed, however I may change the rating to M, just in case.

Also, if anyone is a little bit of a grammar nazi and wouldn't mind beta'ing for me, could you please PM me? Although I try and edit carefully, I'm usually tired or only pick up on minor annoyances once I've published it on here, and it really annoys me as I feel it looks like I'm not taking enough care with my writing. Furthermore, if you notice anything, feel free to PM me and I'll fix it, constructive criticism is the way forward and it helps me develop into a better writer.

* * *

Chapter Two: Perfect Stranger

The brunette one likes him, Dean concludes, even though she is trying her hardest not to look in his direction or acknowledge his flirtatious stares.

He knows this because he has been picking up women in bars since he hit puberty and if sex and women were a high school AP class, it'd be the only one that he'd get an A+ in and Sam would get an F.

Sam is Dean's seventeen year old brother, and they both live with their father John; Although 'living with' probably wasn't the right term as both boys and their father spent most of their time on the road and they frequented various motel rooms up and down the country.

They'd lived like this since the death of Mary - Sam and Deans' mother. Dean had been four at the time and Sam had only been six months old when their young mother had been murdered by something evil and unspeakable.

Their quaint family home in Lawrence, Kansas house had burnt to the ground that night and it had been Dean's job to save Sam. He'd ran out of the blazing house with his baby brother in his arms.

Sam didn't know this, but Dean has never forgotten.

As far as brothers went Dean and Sam were very different to one another, like two opposite book ends on a shelf.

Sam is incredibly smart and studious, two qualities that Dean did not feel he shared. Dean was more street-smart than book-smart and the only studying he ever did was regularly checking the use-by dates on the back of his condom packets.

Dean was adamant that making sure he didn't get a sexually transmitted disease was a much smarter thing to know than English Literature or History.  
_  
'Women are an art, Sammy, and you either got it you don't"_

And Dean had it all right, and he is just about to put it into practice.

* * *

He's got audacity, she gives him that.

He swaggers up to her and Rachel with such confidence and assurance that it almost makes her laugh in his face and say 'Go acquaint yourself with Rosie Palm dude, because we don't want you.'

It's not that he isn't totally gorgeous - he is. He's less school boy sap and more of a handsome, roguish and rough-around-the edges type of guy.

And she kind of likes that.

But she hasn't had enough to drink to just have sex with him after one glance and she's too sober for verbal banter that would obviously lead to the inevitable one night stand.

Instead she slaps on her best pearly white, dimpled smile and nods as he offers to buy her a drink. Because one drink can't hurt, right?

"Make it a double."

And he does, without the smallest of hesitations. He doesn't say 'Jeez, a please would be nice.' or even roll his eyes at her.

And she kind of likes that too, even if she knows it's all a part of his seduction tactics.

When he passes her the drink that she ordered -- Vodka and Lemonade -- the dialogue starts and Rachel slinks off somewhere and suddenly he's telling her his name is Derek and she is pretending that her name is Haley.

She isn't worried because he's never going to meet the real Haley anyway.

She remarks that he doesn't look like a Derek - because he really doesn't look like a Derek, more a Tom or a Paul, even a Sam. But not a Derek - and he replies and tells her that she doesn't look much like a Haley either.

The conversation continues with ease and he reveals to her that he is an FBI agent and the reason why he's in South Dakota is because he is on a top secret mission that nobody knows about.

"Heh, Well you see I could get in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out that I'm telling you this."

He tilts his head and raises his eyebrows overtly. "It's top secret."

She shakes her head in disbelief. "Listen Derek, I've heard every single pick up line there is. FBI agent? You'd have impressed me more with 'Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven.'"

She doesn't believe him until he shows her his badge and suddenly she's startled and worried that he might card her and lock her up for only being eighteen.

But he doesn't even ask her, her age and she concludes that he must be a pretty shoddy government official with his leather jacket, biker boots and inability to spot underage drinkers.

Had she have looked in his jacket pockets, however, she'd have found about five other different law enforcement badges -- ranging from ATF to lowly police officer.

* * *

She lies too.

She tells him that she is a fashion designer and that she's looking after her uncle for a few weeks until she goes back to New York, where she will embark on a glittering fashion career.

And really, it's not entirely untrue.

She wants to go to New York and become a fashion designer one day, the fact that she's not a fashion designer at the moment is simply a minor technicality.

"You'd make a good model." He states as he throws her a long and lingering look.

She can tell by the way his eyes are gleaming that he's undressing her with his eyes.

She doesn't have to possess Haley's telepathic abilities to work that one out.

"I'm not tall enough." She tells him simply with a shrug.

She's never really wanted to be a model, she likes her pasta and pies far too much to worry about whether she gains a pound or two and although she looks after her figure, she never wants to be a size 0.

"Well, see I know some modelling agents in New York and -- "

She rolls her eyes, he is following the misconception that most girl want to be a model, and maybe that's true. However Brooke really isn't like most girls. Most girls can't start fires with their hands and they don't usually have sixteen year old sister's that have telepathic abilities.

Brooke raises her hand in the air. "Hold it buddy, I'm not falling for that crap. First you work for the FBI and now you know modelling agents in New York? Yeah right and I'm Paris freakin' Hilton."

He just laughs, actually tips his head back and roars. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

He is used to girls lapping up his every word and making nice with a single vodka and lemonade, but she's different. It doesn't really bother him because he likes the challenge.

He was getting bored of simple-minded sluts anyway.

Once he regains himself he turns his face into a more solemn expression, but the corners of his lips are still upturned in a small smile. "Besides, you've seen my badge and I wouldn't want to arrest you for slandering a government official's name." He winks at her and although she tries not too, she can't help but smile at him.

"Hmm, buy me another drink."

"Should I make it a double?"

She smirks. "Uh huh."

* * *

The real Haley cracks one eye open and glances at the wall clock. It's one AM and Brooke still isn't home. Which luckily for Brooke, Bobby is completely oblivious of. He'd told Haley that he was going out and would be back in the morning to see her and Brooke off to school. She thought that this was a nice gesture as he obviously wasn't used to looking after anyone else but him and his dog.

He was, however, smugly pleased before he went out. Brooke had played the model niece and for reasons totally unbeknownst to Haley, he'd trusted Brooke not to go out, thinking that the previous night's warning had been effective.

Unfortunately for Bobby, he's still terribly naive when it comes to teenage girls. He may be an encyclopaedia of knowledge when it came to the supernatural, but he's totally deluding himself if he thinks that Brooke would adhere to his rules just because he had threatened to lock her up in her room.

Haley, however, doesn't mind that Brooke's not at home, she likes her own company - she can get lost in her own thoughts without having to deliberately tune anyone else's out. She finds it hard to do something as simple as thinking when she has everyone else's business swirling around in her brain.

Because of this, she doesn't have a lot of friends. People think she's a little strange and they're a bit scared of her. She just can't help but call someone out for saying something nasty about her, even if it is in their head. And if she hears that someone is going to do something wrong, then _obviously_ she has to do something about it otherwise her conscience would suffer if she didn't.

Although recently Haley has learnt how to control her telepathy and every time she does it, it gets easier. She simply imagines that she is in a big and empty room and that she's putting everyone's thoughts in a box.

And it works.

But sometimes, when she's tired, upset or angry it doesn't work. Other times she's just curious and can't help but 'take a peek' inside someone's head.

She didn't always have telepathic abilities. She grew up in a sleepy town called Birkenshaw, Seattle with Brooke and her two parents for the first sixteen years of her life. She'd had a steady boyfriend named Jake - who'd she been dating since she was fourteen - and a close group of friends.

But then, three weeks before her sixteenth birthday and on the day of Brooke's eighteenth birthday, her whole world had turned upside down when she began to hear other people thoughts.

It was fun at first, but then she began to learn things about people that she really didn't want to know.

She knew that Mrs Leonard next door had accidentally sucked up her child's gerbil with the Vacuum, that Mr Turnball across the road was having an affair with his Wife's sister, and that her boyfriend Jake felt obligated to a girl named Nikki because he had got her pregnant when he and Haley had broken up for a few months.

Brooke had, had a similarly bad time; while arguing with her boyfriend Julian things had gotten _extremely_ heated when his shoes had spontaneously set alight, and she'd had to stamp on his foot to put it out.

She had then later got expelled from school when she'd hurled a 'lit match.' at a rival cheerleader.

Brooke was convinced that she did not throw a lit match, and she had argued clearly that the flame had come straight out of her hands, as if it was something that happened to everyone at some point or another.

From then onwards, everything got worse. Their parents were wondering what on earth they'd raised their daughters to become and the James' household became a rather bleak environment.

But then things continued to change, and not in a good way.

On the day of Haley's birthday, two women knocked upon their door and said they were saleswomen. They'd looked harmless from the outset, with their smiling faces and perfectly pressed and pristine suits. But then their eyes dilated raven black and a menacing smile replaced the pleasant ones they'd had seconds ago.

And then everything went cold and dark.

Haley and Brooke, were later found in South Dakota, totally unscathed and with no recollection of what had happened. They had absolutely no idea, how or why they'd ended up 1,373 away from home.

Had it been a magical power that one or both possessed that had been activated when the body went into fight or flight mode?

Did someone transport them away from harm?

And why did they end up five minutes away from their Uncle Bobby's house, who prior to this incident, had only met about three times in their whole, entire lives?

Neither girl had absolutely any idea, and six months on they still were not closer to the truth.

Although they'd stopped searching for answers, after all they're parents had been murdered and they hadn't.

They didn't really feel they needed to know anymore.

After being found by their uncle ( he recognized them because they'd passed through with their parents two Christmases ago.) He'd decided it was best for everyone for them to stay in his care, especially when he'd found out that Haley and Brooke possessed 'magical gifts.'

It had completely baffled him and he was still no closer to finding out why they had such abilities. No-one else in the family could so much as make a pencil float, and they had never been anything but a reasonably normal family. Bobby had only become a hunter when he'd been forced to kill his possessed wife, and he was pretty sure that his brother Jimmy -- Brooke and Haley's father -- had, had no ideas about demons.

From then onwards, he'd taught them most of what he knew and a little about how to protect themselves. Both girls knew how to load and fire a salt gun, and Haley was quickly becoming well versed in Latin.

Bobby feels guilty that he can't provide a better quality of life for them, but he feels that above all, there safety is far more important than stability.

* * *

She wraps her wrists around his neck as she kneads and teases his bottom lip with her teeth.

'Mmm, Haley.' He groans aloud while he snakes his hands up bare-naked back and skilfully unhooks her bra with his thumb and forefinger. His fingertips are a little rough and coarse as they graze against her soft skin and this causes her to shiver.

She giggles into his mouth, running her fingers up and down his muscular back, his tee-shirt long discarded. "You are bad. _Very, very_ bad."

"Baby, I'll be anything you want me to be." And then he flips her over and she's on top of him, straddling his hips with her thighs.

He feels his lower regions twitch involuntarily as gazes up at her and her half naked glory. He admires her pert breasts almost lovingly, and he cups them as he leans into kiss her passionately, massaging his tongue against her own.

She doesn't quite remember how she ended up bare-chested in the back seat of his car. They'd been talking, laughing, flirting and drinking - although from what she can remember, he didn't drink all that much. And after that everything else just seemed to blur into one.

Although she has a distinct feeling that she may have initiated that they have sex in the back seat of his car.

She also has a slight nagging feeling that she isn't going to lay her hands on her shirt again, as it'd been discarded somewhere between outside the roadhouse and where Derek's car was parked.

She arches her back as she trails hot kisses down from his chest, right down to the small tufts of hair above his pubic bone. He grips her head and pushes it down further, encouraging her to carry on, and she begins to masterfully unbuckle his belt.  
But then, suddenly, she feels a vibration in his left pocket and quick as a flash he whips it out of his pocket before she can tell him to _'just ignore it'._ For a moment she thought the caller ID had said Dad, but he'd whipped it out so quickly she couldn't quite tell.

"Hello?"

She sits up and folds her arms against her chest. He's committed a major faux-pas by answering his phone, and she's seriously pissed off.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." He replies gruffly, and he throws an apologetic look in Brooke's direction.

"I've gotta go, I'm really sorry. It's about the FBI case."

"Well, how the hell am I meant to get home? Furthermore, I have lost my shirt and I am not going to look for it outside, because it's dark and I have no top on."

"Here, just wear this home." He picks up his white under-vest from underneath the car-seat and hands it to her.

"I'm not wearing that." She replies loftily.

"Well, it looks like you're going home naked then." He shrugs.

"Fine." She snatches it off him and then throws it over her form, she can't be bothered putting her bra back on and she stuffs it in her short's pocket.

"So are you driving me home or what?"

"No, I've got to go right this minute. I'll ring you a taxi. I'll pay for it, okay?"

"I'll pay for my own taxi, thank you." She retorts. _As if_ was she was going to accept money off of him like some common prostitute.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He calls her a taxi and gives her a quick peck on the lips as she departs.

"It was nice meeting you Haley, truly."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine." She replies sarcastically.

And just like that, he speeds off into the distance, never to be seen again.

* * *

_Haley!_

Haley awakes suddenly from her sleeping slumber by Brooke's beaming thoughts into her head.

It was light outside. The wall clock tells her that it is ten past six, and Haley lets out a weak grumble.  
_  
Seriously, why can't Brooke learn to use the front door like normal people, or better yet. Not go out at all and save everyone the trouble._

She swings her legs out of the bed and makes her way towards the window, a clearly unimpressed look upon her face.

"Thank God! I'm so sorry I was -- "

Haley puts her hand in the air. "I really do not want to know." Brooke was wearing a different shirt to the one she'd gone out in - a long wife beater shirt that finished at her knees - and her hair was a tangled mess.

"You can go through the front door, Bobby isn't back yet. I'll come down and let you in."

When Haley finally makes her way to the front door, Brooke thanks her endlessly and begins to babble about her nights events.

"You met a guy? I thought you wanted to date Lucas?" Haley raises her eyebrows. Brooke was so fickle at times.

"I did, I mean, _I do. _But Haley he was so hot, like unbelievably sexy. His name was Derek and he works for the FBI, and he has a killer car. Plus the backseat was surprisingly comfortable." Brooke winks at her sister and kinks her eyebrow suggestively.

"Ew Brooke! You're my sister. I do not want to know!"

"Relax Haley Bob, nothing happened." Brooke shrugs and then continues. "Well not much. He was kind of an ass really."

"Uh huh, so that's why you're wearing a random guy's vest top." Haley replies, unconvinced.

"Well you see, we were just about to _'ya know' _and then he got this call -- ."

Brooke stops in her tracks as she hears the groan of a car engine from outside. _Crap, Bobby's home _and without another word she's thundering abruptly up the stairs.

"Tell him, I'm ill or something! I'm going to sleep off the hangover." She calls out to Haley before the bedroom door slams behind her.

The door unlocks and as Bobby's figure appears in the doorway, Haley notices that that he's not alone. Three men are stood behind him, and suddenly she feels self conscious because her pajamas have pictures of sheep and clouds emblazed all over them. It also doesn't help that her tee-shirt reads 'I love ewe.'

"Ah, Haley. I'm mighty glad that you're up. Haley, this is John and his two sons, Sam and Dean. John and I are investigating some Wendigo attacks around this area and in the neighbouring state. I'm going to be out of town for a few days, a couple of weeks at the most. So the boys will be staying here for a while. That okay?" Bobby didn't want to leave the girls alone, but he'd only hinder the hunt if he brought them with him. So he decided to recruit John and his boys. Dean and Sam were extremely good hunters for their age, and if anything was going to come looking for the girls, they'd provide protection.

"Oh um, okay." She brushes a strand of hair away from her face and bites down on her bottom lip.

Two of the men clear out of the doorway, and in an instant she's faced with the most beautiful person she has ever come across in her life.

He's very tall -- around six feet four -- and he is stood awkwardly with his hands tucked into his pockets. He's yet to grow into all his features - as if slightly stuck between childhood and manhood - and he has the most beautiful eyes that she's ever seen. They're a light lime colour, with brown flecks extending outwards from his pupils. His dark floppy bangs sweeps over them and she has the most incredible urge to stroke his hair out of the way.

He catches her staring and she feels her face grow warmer as she blushes.

He looks at her curiously, a small and insincere smile curling from his lips.

"Hi, I'm Sam." He tells her, his voice soft and steady, and she swears that her heart stops beating for a brief moment.

"I, uh…Haley." She closes her eyes in disbelieve and breathes in very deeply. She can't believe she's just gotten all non-verbal and senseless over a guy. And before she can tell him she's sorry, it just that she's tired - or _something_. Bobby shouts for Brooke to get her skinny ass outta bed, 'cause there is people he'd like her to meet.

And then Sam walks out of the doorway, and towards his family.

Brooke reappears within minutes and she's all clean, sparkly, made-up and dressed to impress. You'd have never believed that she'd hadn't had one iota of sleep, and just like that, Haley feels even more self-conscious in her 'I love ewe' Pajama's and scrapped up, messy hair.

Sometimes, she feels that when God was picking out qualities for her and Brooke, that Haley had drawn the short straw.

"I'm here." Brooke declares melodiously, and all four men turn around.

"Haley?!" The older brother said in a startled manner, his eyes widening unnaturally.

Haley looks instantly in his direction. "Huh? Yeah?"

"Derek?!" Brooke exclaims in such a high-pitched voice, that she actually squeaks.

The older man, John, laughs. "Oh honey, you're close. My son's name is Dean. Is this the telepathic one, Bobby? If it is, she isn't a very good one."

"No, that would be Haley._ The one wearing the sheep pajamas._" Bobby's eyes dart suspiciously from Brooke and then to Dean.

Oh just great, Bobby had to bring that one up didn't he? To add further insult to injury.

But then, instantly, something dawns on Haley and she turns to meets Brooke's eye.  
_  
Derek? THE Derek, the FBI agent?_ Haley mouths.

Brooke nods.

"Uh, Uncle Bobby, he's not a hunter" Haley pipes up, and Brooke begins mouthing at her to _'Stop!'_

She has to do something, because if he's an FBI agent then he might be here to take Haley and Brooke away, so that he can find out who, or _rather_ what they are.

"What? Haley I assure you, The Winchesters are hunters." Bobby replies gruffly.

She tunes into Dean/Derek and although his thoughts are leading her to believe he _is_ a hunter, he knows that she is a telepath and therefore could deliberately be trying to mislead her.

Before she speaks, she turns to Brooke --who is still stood motionless on the stairs.-- and tells her that she's sorry, but she has to say something.

"Well, um, Brooke met Dean and he told her that he works for the FBI and that he's currently working on some top secret mission, and I'm worried that we might be….you know…be the secret mission."

Dean is sat on Bobby's chair, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "For Christ's sake Bobby, I thought you said this girl was a mind reader. Well, I'm telling you this, she sure aint no Sandi Anastassi." He snapped sullenly.

"What is going on?" Bobby questions, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

It's then that Bobby, realizes - he has, after all been a young man once himself, even if he wasn't a hunter at Dean's age - and his face goes so red that he looks as if he's about to pop.

"Dean Winchester, I ought to skin you alive." He breaths in and then focuses on Brooke. "And you! --"

Brooke turns on her feet, runs down the stairs and picks up her bag, which is hanging carelessly on the banister rail. "Is that the time?! Oh dear, I'm gunna be late for school -- "

Dean splutters unexpectedly. "You're still at school!"

"Come on Haley, get dressed, and_ hurry_." She throws her sister a look full of disdain, and then she disappears out of the front door.  
_  
How convenient,_ Haley thinks.

Haley can feel everyone's thoughts swirling around her own brain and it's driving her completely crazy. Bobby is beside himself and seriously considering calling up a witch he knows. John is pissed off at Dean, yet slightly amused at the same time. Dean is secretly glad that he _'didn't bang that chick._' considering she's still in school -_ew nice, Dean_ - and Sam is thinking that…  
Actually Haley doesn't know what Sam is thinking, and when she tries to delve in more closely and focus solely on him alone, all she hears is a gentle buzzing noise.

She can't hear one single thought.  
Not one, and even though she's completely perplexed about the fact that she can't hear him -- she's overjoyed. She hasn't been able to like a guy since she got 'blessed' with her gift.

She'd been on a few dates here and there, but some of the things that her dates had thought had completely knocked her self confidence and she'd resided herself to the fact that she'd never be able to have a normal relationship.

"I can't hear you." She says to him in complete wonder before she properly engages her brain.

He tilts his head and smiles at her. "I didn't say anything."

She shakes her head. "That's not what I meant." _crap_. "I'm going to get dressed. Um, cya."

"I'll wait here for you."

"Uh, why?" Why is she being so monosyllabic all of a sudden? She has a 4.0 GPA for crying out loud.

"Well, I'm going to go school here while my Dad and Bobby go on their hunt, It keeps me busy, and I like to learn." He reveals.

"That's my boy." John interrupts the two. "He's really smart. Do you know he has a 4.0 Grade point average? He wants to go to Stanford, heck, he'd probably get into Harvard, but that isn't possible; no way in hell is he going to university." Haley nearly throws John a bad look for being so tactless. Had he not realized that he'd just given his son a back-handed compliment?

Sam looks down at his shoes, and Haley instantly feels sorry for him. He deserves the opportunity to go to college, just as much as anyone else.

"Well, I'll meet you down here in five okay? I've got to ring my friend Peyton and ask her if we can make room for one more in her car" -_ Not monosyllabic anymore!_. - "I'm sure that it won't be a problem." She nods curtly at him before making her way upstairs.

He's different. He isn't cocky or arrogant like his brother is and when she's next to him, she feels safe - as if she's bathing in a warm and shimmering glow. She doesn't feel threatened by the fact that she can't hear him - not at all. Even though she knows she should be worried, scared even - her instincts are pointing to the contrary.

She can't help but feel hopeful, that maybe he's been brought here - to her for a reason and she concludes that he's the most perfect stranger she's ever met.

* * *

A/N: I just love writing Saley and from Haley's point of view. Their relationship is so sweet and innocent! Things are currently a little vague, but it'll all unfold soon enough, I promise. Oh, and before I forget, Sandi Anastassi is apparently famous for claiming that she is a telepath, for all those who didn't understand what Dean said. Anyway, reviews? Kay, thanks. :D


End file.
